23 reasons i love you
by crazed zombie
Summary: x-23 goes insane and tries to rape kurt. logan tries to kill kurt. kurtXx23 its a beatiful couple review if you like dont like it dont say. i changed chapter two by just adding more sex and they will be arried
1. mateing season madness

me:hi ho hi ho

x-23:who are you and why am i here

kurt:that guy is crazed zombie and we are here for some insane story he is writing

me:smart boy and you are gonna love this pairing i am first one to publish this particular paring

x-23: pairing??

kurt:ugh who are you pairing me with

me:welcome to my own personal invention night-23

x-23:what the hell are you talking about

kurt:jur pairing me with her

me:of coarse this pairing doesnt even exist and as you know i just love making insane pairings

x-23:what do you mean by pairing with

me:oh you know boyfriend and girlfriend love that kind of stuff.

x-23: looks at kurt i could do worse

--

i have to find him and fast said an irratated x-23 to herself as she sniffed the air. ha i got him she said following the scent.

**--with kurt--**

so it is x times two divided by three kurt said answer the teachers math problem.

yes that is correct except it is divided by four not three the teacher corrected him.

oh i must have missed up when i rounded kurt said not really interested in why he was wrong.

_there he is x-23 thought _as she looked in through the window from her tree branch.

_why do i get the feeling iam being watched kurt _thought as he looked around the room.

_have to wait just a little while then hes mine x-23 thought._

oh ja kurt said as he bolted out his last period class.

_i just have wait till hes alone now x-23 thought_ as she hopped onto the top of the school.

no homework no training just fun kurt said running out the front door and to the side of the building to where he usually teleported. he was about to go home to ditch his books when he was tackled bamf.

i got you she said resting her hands on his belt buckle and pressing her breast aganist his back.

_ok thats not toad unless her turned into a girl kurt thought_. who are ju kurt studdered and tried to turn around.

i am someone who wants to play with a certain elf she responded squezzing him tighter.

ugh vell i vas looking kurt was interrupted by the door being opened and logan bursting in.

elf back away from her now logan said demandingly as he drew his claws.

logan i vas vas trying to tell her kurt studdred.

i dont care logan said jumping forward as kurt tried to scramble out of the way of logans wrath.

hey leave him alone she said as logan knocked out kurt.

--hours later--

ouch kurt moaned as he tried to rub the lump on his head but found he was tied up.

ok bub you got three seconds before i kill you now start talking logan demanded.

calm yourself logan professor xavier said trying to stop homocide.

he was with her and hes going to logan said pick up a tied up kurt by his collar.

logan i have an explanation as to what is happening and kurt is completely not at fault professor xavier said frowning.

ja kurt is not and fault and should be untied kurt said.

no logan said growling.

kurt you lucky i talked him down to this proffesor xavier said calmly.

now what is going on with her logan demanded.

well you see how should i put this she is in heat xavier said trying to remain tactfull.

she is what logan said looking pale.

shes feels the need to reproduce and she has selected kurt as her proffesor xavier was interupted by logan.

oh it is his fault and iam gonna remove some furry blue anatomy logan said going toward kurt.

ugh logan not my fault kurt said before he bamf away from logan _woo i escaped kurt thought_.

oh ho santa sent me a present x-23 said jumping onto him to were she was straddleing him.

_damn out of the fire pan an into the fire i had to teleport into the room she is in kurt thought._

its just what i wanted to she said seductively into his ear as she aggresively rubbed herself aganist him.

we have to stop logan is going to kill me if he finds us kurt said stuggleing aganist the ropes.

dont worry about him he wont disturbe us she said kicking a the other bed into the door.

ugh not vat i vas vorried about ve cant ju kurt tried to reason with her.

we can she said kissing him and trying to remove his pants but finding the ropes to be inhibiting her progress.

ugh removeing the ropes would make things easier kurt said _as soon as she removes the ropes i will push her off and teleporte out of here._

oh i knew you would come around but you better behave yourself she said smileing deviously as she sliced the ropes around his waste.

now how bout the ones around my chest kurt asked wairly.

promise you will be good she said smileing.

ja ill be real good kurt said she sliced the ropes and kurt attempted to push her off but his hands ended up on both her breast.

you are a good boy she said kissing him and forceing her tougue into his mouth.

_damnit i ugh wow this feels good kurt thought _and instinctively massaged her breast earning a moan from her.

just a second she said pushing his hands back she reached for the hem of her shirt.

ugh dance he said nervously.

you want me to dance for you my mate she asked looking at him seductively.

ja i vant ju know kurt said trying to look like he wasnt lieing._great she will get off me then i can high tail it out of here kurt thought._

she slid off kurt and removed her jacket makeing sure to thrust her breast forward.

kurt about feel out of the bed _ugh i could wait for a bit before i go kurt thought_ feeling a growing problem in his pants.

suddenly there was a noise at the door hey whats wrong with this door logan yelled as kurt

bamfaway.

i have to hide hide for a very long time until logan dies kurt said to himself looking around franticly.

--back with x-23--

you scared my elf off she said angerly.

he was here iam gonna kill him logan said growling.

no you wont leave my mate alone she growled in response.

mate the fuzzy elf he asked shocked.

yes the fuzzy elf hes mine or at least he will be she said crossing her arms.

listen you dont know how the elf feels about all this did you even ask him logan said feeling frustrated.

i would have if you hadnt scared him off she said defensively knowing she was just going to rape him if she hadnt been interupted.

why the elf he asked blocking the door so she couldnt escape.

i dont know i just she begain trying to find a way out.

i have to admit he is alot better than most guys you could have picked but i cant possiblely approve of this logan said sounding fatherly.

well fine dont need your approval she said jumping up and swinging into the ventalation shaft.

agh shit logan said sniffing trying to find kurt.

--kurt--

they will never find me here kurt said standing outside the brotherhood house.

what the heck are you doing her wagener toad asked answering the door.

i need jur help logan is trying to kill me and hes daughter is trying to rape me kurt said franticly.

wow why should we help you yo toad said smileing at the obvious desperateness of him.

look ju owe me from vhen i saved jur but from vanda kurt said looking around.

yeah just cause you saved me doesnt mean iam a sucker and let you into our house toad said.

ill clean jur house kurt said franticly looking around.

you got a deal yo welcome to the brotherhoods house and get cleaning toad said.

--several hours later--

hey why is the x-man cleaning our house wanda asked looking at him curiously.

are you complaing yo toad said smileing.

not really for once the bathroom is clean wanda said stoicly.

hes cleaning our house cause hes hiding from logan and his daughter toad said.

all clean kurt said finshing the kitchen.

ok wagner you can stay yo toad said smileing wickedly.

he deserves it he cleaned our bathroom i havent gone in there since i moved in wanda said apatheticly.

jur velcome vanda kurt said plopping down on the newly cleaned couch.

hey whats he doing here and why is everything clean lance said walking through the door.

i cleaned jur house cause iam hideing kurt said looking tired.

did he clean the bathroom lance asked.

yeah toad said.

ok he can stay then lance said walking up the stairs.

so how long are you staying toad asked plopping next to him on the couch.

i dont know depends on how long x-23 is in heat kurt said frowning.

ugh heat wanda said curious.

ja she gone into heat and picked me as her mate kurt said.

wait you said she was logans daughter yo she must be a dog yo toad said laughing.

no she is very pretty its just logan will kill me and i am rather attached to breathing kurt said.

yo dawg mabye the toad could take of your hands toad said smileing pervertidly.

ju really vant to miss vith logans little girl kurt said frowning at toad.

i dont think so yo that logan guy is crazy yo toad said looking pale.

hey toad if she is logans daughter then if she finds him she is going to trash this place to get him wanda said apatheticly again.

yo i didnt think of that toad said looking worried.

she couldnt possibe find me i masked my trail way to well for that kurt said desperatly trying to not get kicked out.

you better hope so if she shows up we are tossing you out yo toad said.

ju know dis is vhy ju dont many friends kurt said.

you know you shoudnt insult the person who controls you safe zone wanda said.

ja i know kurt said when there was a knock at the door.

ill get it you toad said jumping up from the coach and going to the door.

hello x-23 said looking into the house trying to spot kurt.

yo pretty lady you must be looking for piertro or do you want to upgrade to the todd toad said smieling and flexing his arm.

ugh yeah piertro where is he she asked lieing through her teeth.

hes out at the moment but you can wait for him here toad said.

yeah thanks she said walking in then sniffing around for kurt.

ugh you smell somthing funny toad asked.

it smells really clean she said smileing falsely as she got kurts scent.

oh yeah the maid just came toad said laughing.

she begain walking toward the liveing room and spotted kurt watching tv with his holowatch on. i got you she said pouncing on kurt.

vhat the hell kurt said trying to get out of her grip.

oh man is this logans daughter yo what the hell are you resisting her for toad said.

cause i dont vantto die kurt said before he got forcefully kissed.

thats ass is worth dieing for toad said admireing it.

help me ju idiot kurt said before she bite lightly on his neck.

no way man i am not stoping you from hitting that yo toad said.

get us out of here she said irratatedly looking at toad.

whats going on here lance asked walking around the corner.

she found him toad said pointing to he girl.

bamf so ju going to get off me kurt said trying to get out from under her

be my mate she said looking at him seriously.

mate vhat ju mean mate kurt asked.

i mean be mine forever and ill be all yours she said rubbing his groin with her hand.

kurt moaned ugh vhy me kurt asked barely able to resist the urge to thrust himself into her hand.

because it was getting close to mating time for me and i decided to look for someone suitable and i picked you because you are sweet she said continueing to massage his groin.

do ju love me kurt said trying not to give in to her.

see thats why i picked you she said squezzing the bulge in his pants.

ohhhhhhhhhh do ju love me kurt moaned thrusting into her hand.

yes i do now be my mate she said withdrawing her hand placing it on his cheek

kurt no longer thinking about the consequences of his actions grabbed her shirt and ripped it off reveiling a red lacy bra. planed for this i see kurt said nearly growling it.

of coarse i want my mate to be happy she said biteing roughly into his neck.

ow ow ow vhat are you doing kurt yelped in surprise.

marking you as mine she said licking the wond she had created.

kurt shivered at the new feeling and he thought of other place that tougue could be usefull. ugh i ugh kurt stammered.

its you turn she said tilting her head to the side to expose more of her neck.

it vill just heal up kurt said lifting himself up to press himself aganist her.

not the point just do it please she whined wrapping her arms around kurt.

ugh if ok kurt plunged his fangs into her neck doing his best to leave a mark.

agh she groaned in pain _i didnt realize how sharp his fangs were she thought_.

iam sorry he said licking the wond like she had licked his.

oh kurt she moaned at the feeling of his sand paper like tougue across her neck.

_she likes it kurt thought_ slowly licking his way down her neck and then to lacy rim of her bra.

she continued to moan in approval as he bite the bra in two. he quickly begain licking the her pert nipple.

oh god kurt she screamed as she thrust her breast forward into his mouth.

_really likes it kurt thought_ as he begain to take off her pants.she qucikly got the idea and removed his shirt.

kurt she yelped as he forced himself over her.

spread jur legs kurt commanded as he kissed down her stomach.she complied and he thrust his tougue inside of her.

she gasped in response and moaned kurt kurt.

like it kurt asked continueing and delving deeper into her.

yes she moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his head.

kurt smiled as he licked and explored her with his tougue and she moan and writhed in pleasure. kurt come on i need you now please she begged releasing his head.

are ju sure he asked looking at her with concern.

yes she said as he positioned him self at her enterance she shivered at the feeling of his velvety fur graze aganist her body.

this will hurt kurt said as he slowly entered her trying his best to be gentle.

she felt a severing pain as he completely entered her. kurt she winced in pain and wrapped her arms around him feeling his fur rub aganist her.

are ju ok meine Wildkatze kurt asked rubing her sides

iam fine just give me a minute she said feeling the pain dissappating.

kurt tried his best not to move but felt himself growing in need. she thrust her hips forward to show kurt she was ready. meine Wildkatze he moaned as he pulled out and begain a steady pace.

she felt the pleasure wash over her and moaned his name in approval faster kurt she moaned.

mein gott meine Wildkatze fühlt gut kurt spoke in rapid fire german.

harder she screamed and bite into his shoulder as she felt her realease.

meine Wildkatze kurt screamed as he came and collapsed next to her.

mate can you take us somewhere else she asked resting her head on his chest.

kurt hadnt even considered where they where he gazed around and realized they where ontop of a building in the middle of down town. ja sure thing kurt said hopeing no one had heard them. sure bamf bamfbamf after several more bamfs they where in kurts room. that took alot outta me kurt said smileing laying next to her on his bed.

stop your wineing mate she said nuzzleing into his neck.

ju know i liked it better vhen ju vhere chasing me and logan was trying to kill me kurt said pouting.

well i still be doing that and logan probably is still upset and trying to kill you she said intwineing her leg with his.

kurt jerked up suddenly mein gott i forgot about logan hes gonna kill me hes gonna castrate me kurt said leaping out of bed.

kurt calm down he wont hurt you are my mate now if he does it means ill be alone forever she said smileing and pulling kurt back into the bed.

and he vouldnt do that he loves ju to much kurt said wrapping his tail around her waist.

exactly and he will probably be looking everywhere but here she said getting back into the comfortable position they were in before kurt freaked out.

ja ja i love ju meine Wildkatze kurt said kissing her gentlely.

what does that mean she asked looking into his glowing yellow eyes.

it means my wild cat he said hugging her tightly.

night mate she said closing her eyes.

i love ju meine Wildkatze kurt said closing his eyes.

--

woo suspense


	2. crushs and love

ladies and gentlemen 23 reasons i love you will be continued with this chapter. woo here we go

--

i am so gonna kill the elf when i find him logan mumbled tiredly walking through the door.

morning logan came the cherry voice of bobby waveing at logan as he went to breakfast.

hey bub you seen the elf logan growled at bobby.

not today bobby squeaked and hastily exited the room.

logan sniffed the air and caught kurts scent.hes here logan growled and leapt up the staricase and ran to kurts room.

huh whats going on kurt said as he woke to x-23 straddleing him.

morning mate guess what its time for she purred at him.

i dont know but i like vaking to this kurt said placeing his hands on her hips.

you know i like how your fur feels she said ruffleing the fur on his chest.

kurt purred at the touch what time was it kurt asked pulling her hips down slightly.

playtime she said slideing his member into herself and moaning loudly.

hands off elf logan yelled bursting through kurts door.

logan listen its kurt moaned before he could finish his sentence.

leave me and my mate alone x-23 said continueing her actions with kurt.

mate hes not your mate logan roared furiously.

yes he is i marked him she said stoping her grinding and rubbing her hand on his neck kurt whined at the loss of pleasure.

well he it he logan was searching for words.

hes my mate and if you hurt him you hurt me she said laying herself completely on him.

fine the elfs your mate but listen up you fuzzy little bastard you do anything to hurt her you fuzzy blue ass will be mounted on my wall got it logan said threatening him.

ja logan i got it kurt said hoping he would leave soon.

good logan said slaming the door behind him.

he interupted our playtime she said placeing her hands on his chest and begain thrusting onto him.

ja i love our playtime kurt said grabbing her ass.

well your in for a treat cause all day is our playtime she said thrusting harder.

i like that kurt moaned loudly.

i knew you would she said as he moaned and came.

your turn her growled ferally as he flipped over to where he was on top.

theres somethin i want to try she said ruffleing the fur on his back.

vhat he asked looking at her curiously.

this she said flipping to where she was on all four arms with he ass in his face.

oh i see kurt said smileing as he thrust into her.

--**several hours later--**

hey wheres kurt kitty asked everybody at the diner table.

he has missed all the meals today jamie said vaguely.

i saw him grab somthing out of the fridge earlier today roberto said taking a bite of his chicken.

mabye one of us should go check on him rahne said nawing on a bone.

now that i think of it i havent seen logan all day ether bobby said putting his plate on the cart.

ok so we are going to check on the elf bobby said .

--upstairs--

oh kurt ugh ugh ugh ugh x-23 moaned loudly.

dude do you hear that roberto said leaning his ear to kurts door.

oh man the crawlers got a girl in his room bobby said quitely.

why would he have a girl in his room and why is she screaming is he hurting her jamie said running to the door.

wait jamie no jubilee said grabbing him.

what hes hurting her she needs help jamie said splitting into two.

no hes not bobby said frezzeing the other jamie in place.

then whys she screaming jamie asked looking irratated about being held aganist his will.

kurt kurt oh oh ugh oh faster x-23 moaned louder than before,

didnt you parents give you the talk ray asked looking at jamie.

what talk and whats she mean faster jamie asked looking stupidly at ray.

ask mr.mccoy about it later bobby said scratcing his head.

so who do you think this senorita is roberto asked backing away from the door.

beats me bobby said shrugging his shoulders.

ju go this time they heard kurt say though the door.

no fait you can teleport its easier for you she wined.

i went the last two times and teleporting is harder than it looks kurt said.

ok fine but you going the next three times she said slipping kurts shirt on.

we are going to find out roberto said gestureing for everyone to go to the end of the hall.

x-23 stepped out in kurts shirt my mate better do that thing with his tail again for this she mumbled to herself as she walked down the stairs.

wow did you see that ass roberto said drooling a little.

so who is this girl jubilee asked she looks familar she said thinking thoughtfully.

i just hope xavier dont find out he will blow a gasket bobby said laughing a little.

shes pretty jamie said his eyes glazed over.

wonder how the crawler got a girl like that ray said looking confused.

who knows but kurt is kinda cute rahne said smileing.

we should get outta here ray said walking toward the stairs.

wait i know i have seen that girl before jubilee said looking deep in thought.

ugh huh seen her before jamie said still looking like he was day dreaming.

mabye you seen her around town or somthing bobby said walking to his room down the hall.

no i know i seen her somewhere but i cant put my finger on it jubilee said following the others.

uhhuh leave jamie said still looking of in the distance.

hes getting the food from now on x-23 said juggleing the food she had grab from the kitchen. hey you what are you doing she demanded.

ugh iam just ugh going to my room jamie said nervously.

then why were you staring at me she said scowling at him.

_shes so pretty jamie thought_. i just never seen you before jamie said thinking quickly.

_i smell he wants to mate with me she thought _slightly irratated. well go on she said.

yeah to my he said walking toward her_ good thing she doesnt know my rooms the other way jamie thought_ as he glanced behind him to look at her but while he walked away.

she watched him stare at her while he walked around the corner than enterd kurts room. your little brown headed frined is a pervert she stated hand kurt a chicken leg.

jamie kurt asked looking confused jamie was innocent as snow.

yes he was staring at me in the hallway she said removing kurts shirt she had worn to go to the kictchen.

well mabyes its cause you were wearing nothing but a shirt thats just barely big enough to cover the essentials and who could blame him you are beautiful kurt said eating half his sandwhich in one bite.

you keep talking like that you may never leave this room again she said jumping into his lap.

hopefully logan has had time to adjust to this kurt said finishing his sandwhich.

sex now she said forcefully.

ju know ju have one hell of a sex drive kurt said biteing her neck.

are you complaining she said wiggleing in his laps.

I am just stateing the facts Kurt said licking where he bit.

Facts huh i can state some facts to X-23 said traceing his chest with her fingers.¬

Oh really Kurt said slideing his hands on her inner thigh.

Yes like your fur is soft and feels really good X-23 said kissing his jaw.

Lets see vhat position haven't we tried Kurt said smileing wickedly.

I dont know any more X-23 said forceing him down.

vait i know vhat ve haven't done Kurt said smileing pervertedly.

What X-23 asked curious.

Vell vould ju suck me Kurt asked grinning.

I guess we could try it she said Slideing down and and licking her lips.

Vell i will make sure this is fun for ju to Kurt said teasing her pussy with his tail.

Ugh oh ju are the best elf ever X-23 said taking the tip of his member in her mouth.

Jur not so bad yourself Kurt moaned.

--

wooooooo another chapter down with this strange tale i got to say iam likeing how this one is turning out.


End file.
